10 Deseos
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: -¿Se supone que vas a cumplirme todos mis deseos?. -Granger pensé que eras más inteligente. - Oh, genial me volví loca , ahora me gusta Malfoy. Historia en pausa por los momentos. No se si la seguiré.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, aunque lo desara. Todo es de J.K Rowling... menos la trama. Es mía, mía y sólo mía.**

**Summary: -¿Se supone que vas a cumplirme todos mis deseos?. -Granger pensé que eras más inteligente. - Oh, genial me volví loca , ahora me gusta Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1- Eso creía yo.<strong>_

Si, bueno ¿En que día estamos? Un día nada extraordinario, un día como cualquier otro, un 17 de Septiembre, lo único fuera de lo común sería que hace 17 años nací este día, pero ¿a quien le importa? Al parecer a mis amigos no.

No, no este tono el que uso para cuando estoy resentida, para nada, ni tampoco para cuando empleo sarcasmo. Va todo bien, en serio. El hecho de que aparentemente nadie en el Castillo se recuerde de mi cumpleaños, me da entender que paso desapercibida, en muchos aspectos es bueno.

Es decir, ya culminó la guerra, ya Harry puede descansar en paz, no en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya puede pasearse libremente en el castillo sin temor a que esa cicatriz en forma de rayo le moleste, ya puede pasear de la mano de su novia Ginny, ya no tiene nada que temer, excepto quizá los TIMOS, pero son pequeñeces. Si, yo Hermione Jean Granger diciendo que los estudios son pequeñeces, pero es que de verdad si algo aprendí en medio de toda la Batalla es que hay cosas más importantes y de las que prescindimos más que unos libros. Aunque claro, eso no quita que deje de esmerarme estudiando para obtener la perfección, como solía decir Ron. Ron, era otro que podía estar tranquilo, ahora todos parecían admirarlo casi al igual que a Harry, fue su mano derecha siempre y ahora era segundo al mando en el equipo de Quidditch y se lucía por todo el campo, podía enamorarse y ser feliz, aunque claro lo que ninguno contábamos era que se tomara muy en serio lo de "ya todo terminó" y se confesara enamorado de una Slytherin…. Y lo más alarmante fue ver que esa Slytherin era nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, reina de las serpientes. Aún sigo cuestionándome sobre la salud mental de mi amigo, es decir luego de que nos besáramos en medio de la Batalla pensé que había algo entre los dos, y lo intentamos pero simplemente el sentimiento de amistad era más fuerte que cualquier otro y nos parecía algo como incesto o impuro estar juntos, por lo que el está felizmente enamorado y yo felizmente ... ¿a quién engaño? De feliz , hoy, no tengo nada.

Con todo lo dicho se podría concluir que entre Ron y su estúpido enamoramiento y Harry y su estúpida vida normal, yo no entro en ningún sitio de sus ocupados tiempos. Es decir, Trío Dorado disuelto, o algo así. Seguían siendo mis amigos, claro que si, pero ya no era lo mismo de antes, y no se los reprochaba, tampoco era que yo hiciera mucho para ayudar a la situación. De hecho no hacía más nada que no fuera encerrarme en mi cuarto o ir a la Biblioteca y encerrarme en la lectura, de miles y miles de libros que ya he ojeado repetidas veces, sin exagerar creo que ya me había leído todos libros que estuvieran a mi alcance en la biblioteca.

Con otro que solía pasar mis tiempos era Neville, si Neville Longbotton, el chico que inicio 1er año con montón de inseguridades y miedos y que concluyó en la Batalla matando a Nagini, si bueno ese. Realmente era una gran compañía y lo fue hasta que comenzó a ver con otros ojos a cierta Revenclaw de expresión soñadora. Si Luna Lunática Lovegood, ya no le decía así por respeto, era una de mis más grandes amigas, pero con ella no me la pasaba mucho, no porque no me gustara, es que simplemente ella era algo extraña y cuando hablaba de seres que yo no podía ver me estresaba. El punto está en que Neville llegó días atrás a la Sala Común gritando a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Luna, y a pesar de no confesárselo todavía, se notaba que la rubia se hacía una idea del extraño compartimiento del chico para con ella. Así que bueno, Neville y Luna también quedaban descartados.

Así que bueno si me ponía a nombrar a las personas en el castillo con las que más contacto he tenido a parte de mis ya mencionados amigos serían Sir Nick Decapitado, pero no andaría con él mucho, es decir es un fantasma, no es que me caiga mal ni nada por el estilo, también estaba Myrttle La Llorona, pero cada vez que le hablaba salía Harry en el tema, y me estaba sofocando aquella insana obsesión de esa fantasma por mi amigo, también estaba MacGonagall, pero se vería raro que una alumna entablara amistad con su directora, y no quería que la gente comenzara a decirme cosas hirientes, lo que me lleva a recordar a Malfoy, quien extrañamente ha sido de las personas con las más palabras he cruzado, si bueno, más que palabras los llamaría "insultos", pero algo era algo. Este año había llegado callado y taciturno, ya no molestaba y se le escuchaba poco en clases, de hecho había dejado de salir con Parkinson, lo cual había significado que la obsesión de Ron por la Slytherin aumentara justificadamente. Desde que entramos a 7mo no había cruzado más que un "con permiso" con el rubio, así que el quedaba inmediatamente descartado, ni siquiera se porque pensé en él. Así que bueno, ya todas mis opciones quedaban descartadas y he aquí yo, Hermione Granger sola. Sola el 17 de septiembre, el día donde se supone que todos mis deseos se cumplen y que la paso excelente entre amigos y repleta de regalos.

No tenía ninguna de los tres. Primero mis amigos parecían haberlo olvidado por completo, lo cual no me importaría de no ser que hasta cuando un fantasma cumplía años en el castillo ellos lo felicitaban. Segundo, los regalos nunca me han importado demasiado, quizá un poco como cualquier persona normal con 3 dedos de frente, pero me conformaba con dos regalos, lo cual hoy no habían, de mis padres era técnicamente imposible ya que se encontraban en quien-sabe-donde haciendo quien-sabe-que, ya que aún nadie los ha logrado encontrar para quitarle el hechizo desmemorizante. Y por último pero no menos importantes, los deseos. De pequeña siempre soñé con que llegaría un día en el que todos mis deseos se hicieran realidad y cosas así. Tonto. Luego cuando descubrí la Magia pensé que lograría cumplir todos mis sueños. Pero entonces me di cuenta que no todo se puede con la Magia. Lo que me lleva de nuevo al : Este día será extremadamente asqueroso.

Oh…si por si les interesaba saber mis deseos desde pequeña hasta el día de hoy han sido:

_1) Que mis padres me amen._

_2) Aprender a cocinar._

_3) Poder leer los pensamientos_

_4) Que todo aquel que no me quiera, lo haga._

_5) Ser popular._

_6) Tener una mascota._

_7) Que un chico que valga la pena se fije en mi._

_8) Que mis amigos logren sus sueños._

_9) Aclarar una gran duda._

_10) Que lo que más desee en el mundo se me cumpla._

Si, bueno la mayoría los escribí cuando tan sólo tenía como 8 años, no me juzguen. Además que eran útiles, en su mayoría. Si, bueno ¿a quién le importa? Jamás se iban a cumplir…. O al menos eso creía yo.

* * *

><p><em>Si, bueno este es el Prólogo y muchos se les hará conocido la trama. La saque de una película, o al menos la idea original. Pero esta no se va a parecer en nada. Lo único será lo de los deseos.<em>

_Espero que les guste. Dramione total. Espero sus reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, aunque lo desara. Todo es de J.K Rowling... menos la trama. Es mía, mía y sólo mía.**

**Summary: -¿Se supone que vas a cumplirme todos mis deseos?. -Granger pensé que eras más inteligente. - Oh, genial me volví loca , ahora me gusta Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2- Celeste<strong>_

― Hermione ¿puedes salir de allí? - preguntó por tercera vez Ginny Weasley mientras tocaba la puerta del dormitorio de la castaño Grryfindor.

― ¿Para que Ginebra? - se escuchó la voz de Granger tras la puerta

― ¿Cómo que para que? ¿tú eres tonta o que? - preguntó la menor de los Weasley visiblemente enfadada ganándose un bufido por parte de la castaña.

Encima de haberse olvidado, accidentalmente, de su cumpleaños, osaba a insultarla. Ese era el colmo

― Mira Ginebra no estoy para que me vengas a insultar - le recordó la chica tras la puerta haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón.

― Ok, vale disculpa - dijo dándose por vencida. No iba a lograr sacar a la castaña de su dormitorio, y mucho menos mediante insultos.

― ¿Disculpas por que? - se aventuró a preguntar la castaña

― Por olvidar tu cumpleaños y por insultarte - dijo la pelirroja sin ver la sonrisa de la castaña que se había conmovido con las disculpas de la pelirroja.

Vale, puede que Hermione Granger sea un poquito, sólo… un poquito fácil de convencer.

― Vale, tú disculpada - dijo tras un rato de silencio

― ¿Eso significa que al fin saldrás? - preguntó la novia de Harry Potter ilusionada

― No, eso significa que no te tengo rencor, ahora te puedes ir - se limitó a decir la chica retomando su actitud inicial. La de una chica herida por que sus amigos olvidaron una fecha como esa.

― Hermione por favor no estuve aquí 20 minutos enteros para que sólo me disculparas, el punto es que salieras - dijo la chica sin percatarse de su desliz

― ¿A si? ¿para eso era lo único que estabas aquí? Bueno disfruta de la decepción por que ahora menos saldré - gritó para luego decir en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para la pelirroja que bufó ultrajada - gran amiga.

― Hay Hermione cuando madures me avisas - se limitó a decir la pelirroja alejándose a paso apresurado de la habitación de la castaña, dejando a la leona en un estado de rabia alarmante.

Había pasado tres horas viendo la ventana mientras maldecía por todos los dioses a sus supuestos mejores amigos por haberse acordado tanto de su cumpleaños, nótese el sarcasmo, entonces escuchó como la pelirroja le decía cosas por la puerta, y tras una larga discusión , la pecosa adivinó que la leona se sentía mal por haber sido olímpicamente olvidada, por lo que se dedicó a pedir disculpas para así conseguir que su amiga saliera de su habitación y así capaz poder hacer que su día no fuera tan malo. Pero estaba claro que la castaña no pensaba aceptar eso, si creía que con unas simples disculpas lograría que la castaña olvidara todo, estaba muy equivocada.

Vale, la Gryffindor tomaba en cuenta aquel gesto de la pecosa, al menos se había acordado de ella y dignado a disculparse. ¿Y que se encontraban haciendo el par de insensibles que tenía como "mejores amigos"?. No habían dado señales de acordarse si quiera de su existencia. Lo cual la llevaba a un estado de humor peor del que ya se encontraba.

― Desearía que este día fuera el mejor de todos - susurró la castaña sin percatarse de que mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, una cajita de fósforos acompañados de 10 velas aparecían sobre su mesita de noche. Hasta que el repentino ruido de alguien tropezándose le llamó la atención y alarmada palmó su varita que llevaba en los pantalones y se volteó dispuesta a atacar a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a entrar a su habitación sin siquiera tener la mínima delicadeza de pedir permiso o llamar a la puerta.

Sorpresa se llevo al ver a una chica como de 15 años cabello castaño claro en bucles que caían a lo largo de su espalda, unos ojos celestes y de estatura baja que sostenía una especie de varita, pero llena de brillos.

La leona se talló los ojos dos veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era producto de su imaginación. Y al darse cuenta que aquella extraña seguía en su habitación comenzó a vincularla con cualquier alumno del castillo, más no lo logró. Aquella chica se le hacía totalmente desconocida

― Disculpa ¿te conozco? - preguntó tratando de sonar lo más gentil posible a lo que la chica la miró alzando una ceja y luego sonrío inclinando su cabeza

― Oh no, aún no - susurró misteriosa y la Gryffindor frunció el ceño extrañada por su comportamiento

― Bueno, Hermione Granger ¿y tú eres? - preguntó con genuino interés la castaña.

― Celeste - se limitó a decir esta mientras sonreía anchamente y hacía un pequeño movimiento de varita haciendo que aparecieran rayos azules y rojos iluminando su rostro en la penumbra de la habitación de la Gryffindor.

― Ok…. Celeste… no es que quiera parecer mal educada ni nada de eso, pero…. ¿quién eres y cómo demonios llegaste aquí? - preguntó la castaña examinando detalladamente a su intrusa

― Oh ya te dije mi nombre y pues bueno…creo que me aparecí - dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros en un tono tan soñador que por un momento le hizo recordar a su amiga Revenclaw

― Imposible…. En Hogwarts no se puede aparecer y … no me refiero a tu nombre , si no ¿Qué eres? ¿eres una bruja o que? - preguntó la Gryffindor viéndose incapaz de ocultar su interés, cosa que divirtió mucho a Celeste que sonrío encantada.

― Hogwarts tiene sus misterios, y … si bueno podría decirse que soy una bruja…supongo - dijo esto último susurrando mientras inspeccionaba la habitación de la Gryffindor

― ¿Cómo que supones? Me estoy comenzando a enredar - confesó la leona.

― Creo que mejor será empezar desde un principio…. A ver… mi nombre es Celeste… poseo magia, pero no magia ordinaria como la que tú o cualquiera de estos estudiantes puede hacer - continuó hablando sin tomar en cuenta la expresión ofendida de la chica ante la mención de "magia ordinaria". - puedo hacer magia de todo tipo, tanto la común y corriente, como la que muchos desean, puedo cumplir sueños, metas y deseos, puedo hacer …de todo, al parecer - concluyó con una amable sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama de la leona que parpadeó confusa.

Hace unos minutos se estaba quejando de lo amarga que era su vida, de los infortunios por los que pasaba, de la mala racha que llevaba y de todo lo malo que le sucedía y de la nada aparece una chica diciendo que podía cumplir deseos, y parecía ofrecerle ayuda. Aquello era alucinante. Se sentía como el día en el que vio entrar por la puerta de su casa a un gran mago con barba blanca que alegaba que ella era una bruja. Sólo que aún mucho mejor, por que a la edad que tenía ahora ya estaba mucho más conciente de lo que magia tan poderosa podría significar.

― ¿Y por que estás aquí? - preguntó y la chica sonrío jugando con sus bucles

― ¿La verdad? No lo se, suelo ir a donde me llaman, suelo presentarme ante la gente que más lo necesita. Soy algo así como un hada…por decirlo de una manera. No de esas hadas que van por el Bosque Prohibido encantando a cualquier ser humano que pase por su vista periférica, no, si no un hada que cumple deseos. Suelo cumplirle 10 deseos a cada chica cuando cumplen cierta edad, y la verdad creo… Hermione Granger que estás lista para probar un poco de mi magia - concluyó la chica dejando anonadada a la castaña que abrió los ojos como platos para luego sonreír.

Quizá ese día no fuera tan malo después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado su review y los que se han animado a leerla.<em>

_Como veran los capítulos de momento son cortos, pero poco a poco se irán alargando._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, aunque lo desara. Todo es de J.K Rowling... menos la trama. Es mía, mía y sólo mía.**

**Summary: -¿Se supone que vas a cumplirme todos mis deseos?. -Granger pensé que eras más inteligente. - Oh, genial me volví loca , ahora me gusta Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3- Que mis padres me amen<strong>_

Después de meditarlo con intencidad, la castaña frunció el ceño sopesando una de sus cavilaciones.

― ¿No serás una especie de broma de Fred y George? - cuestionó con recelo, al recordar como en dos cumpleaños anteriores los gemelos le habían gastado bromas, a su parecer muy chistosas, pero al de ella, muy desagradable.

La ojiazul parpadeó confusa con auténtico gesto de confusión y luego negó brevemente con la cabeza en señal de negación lo cual hiso enfurecer a la castaña.

Bien, podría no ser una broma de los gemelos. Bien podría ser su día de suerte o...un regalo de compasión de sus amigos, lo cual si era así, no pensaba disfrutar en absoluto. Así que volviendo de nuevo a su pose testaruda arrugó la nariz y miró de arriba a bajo a la desconocida una vez más para luego bufar enojada.

No iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan facilmente, y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, sus amigos se verían en grandes problemas cuando ella decidiera salir de su cuarto.

La ojiazul al adivinar el rumbo de los pensamientos de la Gryffindor rodó los ojos y luego chasqueó la lengua en señal de descacuerdo

― Bien, Cuando dejes de estar tan amargada,alterada y paranoica, ya sabes que hacer - se limitó a decir mientras que con un chasquido de dedos desaparecía al muy estilo de elfo doméstico que hizo que la castaña se preguntara momentáneamente si no era Dobby disfrazado, pero tan rápido como la idea atacó su mente, la desechó dándose por loca.

Quizá Celeste tenga razón y esté un poquito paranoica - pensó avergonzada y luego bufó frustrada sin saber muy bien que hacer.

La supuesta "hada" había asegurado que ella "sabría que hacer" cuando quisiera algo. Pero la verdad es que la castaña no podía estar más desorientada en esos momentos. No sabía que hacer y tampoco de que iba toda esa situación irreal.

Había visto magos caer, magos importantes como Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks, también había visto muchos hijos de muggles sufrir por su sangre. Ella misma había sufrido las consecuencias, cuando aquel día en la Mansión Malfoy fue torturada atravez de crucios por la prima de Sirius Black y tía de Draco Malfoy. También había enfrentado cara a cara al mísmisimo mago oscuro, al temible Voldemort, había escapado de sus garras en varias ocasiones y hasta se las había ingeniado para engañarlo en reiteradas ocasiones. Había luchado con Mortífagos, había visto amigos caer a la par que enemigos. Había visto perros de tres cabezas, trolls de montaña, gigantes y semi-gigantes, centauros,arañas enormes y cualquier otra criatura que rondara por Hogwarts. También había enfrentado a Dementores en varias ocasiones, mientras convocaba su recuerdo más feliz, el cual sin lugar a dudas se trataba del de ella y sus padres juntos. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para sorprenderse de tal manera por la aparición de un ser mágico que jurara cumplir sus deseos de cumpleaños y que poseía magia tan poderosa que ni su potencial mente podría imaginar.

Pero la verdad es que sí, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para pensar en otra cosa. De repente el enojo con sus amigos había pasado a segundo plano, ya que tenía cosas más importantes de las que dedicarse como por ejemplo, saber si todo era cierto o era una jugarreta, y si era real, cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de que sus deseos se vieran realizados.

Luego sonrío al recordar su lista de 10 deseos, definitivamente que se le cumplieran sería interesante. Con este pensamiento mandó sus sospechas a volar y llamó con voz queda a Celeste. Frunció el ceño luego de unos segundos de aparente calma en su habitación y se dijo que había sido muy bueno para ser verdad, pero cuando una luz roja apareció en mitad de su habitación y la ojiazul aparecía de entre ese destello, sonrío feliz.

― Veo que has decidido dejar la paranoia - habló la chica haciendo que la leona asintiera avergonzada - bien, se que tienes preguntas que hacer, y yo tengo respuestas que dar, así que adelante - dijo con voz neutral mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de la Gryffindor que asintió y se sentó a una distancia prudente de la joven y preguntó lo primero que se le vino a su mente, reprochándose luego por ello

― ¿Por que yo? - preguntó y la ojiazul la miró suspicaz para luego sonreír enigmáticamente

― Ya te lo había dicho, pero de todos modos repetiré que aparezco ante quienes más lo necesitan, y esa querida Hermione eras tú... o la otra opción por la que me aparezco es por que de verdad hay alguien que necesita verte feliz, o tienes novio o estás necesitada - se limitó a decir la chica mientras sonreía ante el sonrojo de la castaña

― Por supuesto que no tengo novio - se apresuró a decir la chica ante la diversión de la ojiazul que le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

― Bien, eso sólo nos deja necesitada... el punto está en que estoy aquí y no deberías cuestionarte tanto el porque estoy si no más bien el como hacer para aprovechar adecuadamente los deseos - dijo mientras recorría nuevamente con la mirada, toda mi habitación. Ignoré su comentario sobre mi supuesta "necesidad" y arrugué el entrecejo mientras pensaba si era adecuado dejarme llevar por aquella situación tan irreal. Una parte de mi me decía que estaba mal, contra las reglas y pues obviamente esa parte de mi subconsciente era terriblemente fuerte, por algo era Prefecta y me encargaba de hacer cumplir a todos las normas, y sería inmoral que justamente fuera yo quien las rompiera. Y otra parte de mi, débil pero no por eso inexistente me indicaba que me arriesgara, que por una única vez en la vida mandara a volar todo el reglamento, que hiciera lo que de verdad anhelada, que lo pasara bien aunque fuera por un día, mi día. Además...no había ninguna regla que estableciera específicamente que no podría tratar con seres mágicos. Con ese ultimo pensamiento sonreí decidida.

― De acuerdo , quiero pasar un buen día - determiné haciendo que la chica sonriera alegre

― Bien, para eso vas a necesitar esto - dijo mientras que con un chasquido frente a mi aparecía una caja y unos fósforos, dentro de la caja se podían vislumbrar 10 velas, cada una con diferentes texturas y colores. Alcé la ceja confundida preguntándome en mi interior si aquello se trataba de una especie de retorcido humor negro pero al ver como la ojiazul esperaba impaciente alguna mueca de mi parte, fruncí el ceño auténticamente confundida.

― No entiendo - articulé y la chica rodó los ojos con un suspiro.

― Verás... como buena hija de muggles debes saber que es tradición soplar las velas cuando es tu cumpleaños - esperó a que la castaña asintiera y continuó - bien, es algo parecido, sólo que en la tradición muggle , luego de soplar las velas se "espera" a que el deseo algún día se cumpla, aquí cuando soplas la vela automáticamente se cumple ese deseo que pensaste mientras la soplabas. Tienes un lapso de un día entero, hasta que te acuestes a dormir, no importa la hora. Y no puedes usar una vela para desear más deseos, porque los únicos deseos que se te cumplirán serán los de esa lista que tienes desde pequeña ¿entendido? - explicó con su habitual tono alegre y yo asentí mirando fijamente las velas. La verdad era que me producía mucha curiosidad saber si de verdad aquello iba a funcionar, al parecer la ojiazul leyó mis pensamientos puesto que carraspeó llamando mi atención e inmediato subí la mirada a su rostro juvenil. - Me debo ir , recuerda sólo sopla una vela a la vez, no te emociones - advirtió para luego con una feliz sonrisa desaparecer, dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos.

Luego de unos segundos miré el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche y suspiré al ver que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Me quedaba poco tiempo para usar mis deseos. Con una sonrisa incrédula, pensando que sólo era un juego y que de verdad nada iba a suceder, cogí la primera vela que ví. Rosada y con forma de globo y la soplé mientras venía a mi cabeza el primer deseo del día

_Que mis padres me amen._

Salí de mi habitación dispuesta a almorzar y perdonar a mis amigos. No quería pasar ese día sola, y si eso implicaba tener que perdonar los desplantes de los que por largos años se hicieron llamar mis mejores amigos, eso haría. Además es evidente que no puedo permanecer por mucho tiempo enojada con ellos, por más que lo intentara.

No esperaba que por donde pasara todos me desearan feliz cumpleaños, pero tampoco era agradable ver como era ignorada olímpicamente, como si fuera un día más. Y esa realidad me dolió, ignorada como un día más. Bufé pensando en lo ridículo que era enojarme por eso y me adentré en el Gran Comedor, donde unas pocas personas ya se encontraban, entre esas, mi pelirrojo amigo. Suspiré adivinando la razón de su soledad. Últimamente se la pasaba en un estado de trance observando a las serpientes, más específicamente, a una serpiente de apellido Parkinson, y además prefería evitar las escenas de su mejor amigo con su hermana. Y lo entendía, porque muchas veces yo también me escabullía de aquellos vergonzosos momentos.

Me senté a su lado y comencé a degustar la pieza de pollo que tenía en frente ignorando la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo, aunque sonriendo por dentro. Me gustaba sorprender a mis amigos, seguro esperaba que me mantuviera huraña todo el día encerrada en mi habitación y como salí, aquello era extraño. Y eso me gustaba, a veces era bueno salirse de la rutina y dejar de ser tan predecible.

― Mione - comenzó el pelirrojo nervioso , le miré dándole a entender que tenía puesta toda mi atención en el, lo cual pareció ponerle más nervioso aún - ¿n-no estabas e-enojada? - preguntó y pude ver como cerraba los ojos fuertemente esperando un golpe, que de seguro le hubiese dado si no estuviera de tan buen humor repentinamente.

― Si, lo estaba, pero ya se me paso, supongo que ustedes tuvieron motivos de peso para olvidarse de mi cumpleaños, no los culpo - dije dejando sorprendido al hermano Wesley que simplemente me miró con los ojos como platos y luego sonrío aliviado

― Es un alivio Herms, Harry y yo ya no sabíamos como hacer para que bajaras de tu habitación y como recordaras, se nos hacía imposible subir a aporrearte la puerta - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca en un gesto despreocupado

― Todo olvidado Ron - concluí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me disponía a irme a la biblioteca a leer un rato o simplemente a relajarme, la verdad es que el asunto de las velas no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Además el primer deseo era un poco muy imposible de cumplir, ya que mis padres se encontraban en quien-sabe-donde haciendo quien-sabe-que sin acordarse de que alguna vez yo existí.

― Granger - escuché una voz de fondo pero como iba tan distraída con mis pensamientos la ignoré hasta que distinguí de quien provenía aquella ruda voz que me llamaba.

― ¿Si profesor? - pregunté curiosa de saber el motivo por el que Snape me llamaba. Por un momento pensé que me diría feliz cumpleaños, pero tan rápido como aquel pensamiento vino a mi cabeza lo deseché por lo ridículo.

― Dumbledore la requiere en su despacho - se limitó a decir el profesor de pociones mientras que con un suave ondeo de capa desaparecía de mi vista. Fruncí el ceño cada vez más confundida y me dirigí al despacho del director sin poder evitar que miles de pensamientos, unos más neuróticos que otros, invadieran mi mente.

Dí la clave a la Gárgola que inmediatamente me dio paso y subí las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho del viejo director que miraba fijamente su pequeño fénix atravez de las gafas de cristal que siempre traía puestas.

― Oh, señorita Granger es un placer verla por aca, tome asiento - habló el director y yo asentí un poco cohibida por las palabras del director. - se preguntará por que la cité aquí - al ver que yo asentía apenada el prosigió - verá... nos ha llegado una interesante carta del Ministerio - al ver mi ceja alzada aclaró - más específicamente del área muggle - dijo y sentí como mi estomago se contraía de temor.

Temía que aquel día llegará, ansiaba noticias, claro está, pero temía que no fueran buenas. Que de un momento para otro me dijeran que mis padres estaban muertos o habían sido torturados hasta la locura como los de Neville, pero nada del mundo me preparó para escuchar lo que el director tenía para decir.

― Verá señorita, esta mañana dos muggles se presentaron afirmando saber de la existencia del mundo Mágico, que tenían una hija semi-adolescente que estudiaba en el colegio de magia y hechicería, que necesitaban verla... y tras un exhaustivo analizáis se localizó en ellos los rastros del encantamiento desmemorizador, por lo que se intuyó que se trataban de sus padres señorita Granger - al ver mi cara de estupefacción, el hombre agregó - así es señorita, sus padres al fin han sido localizados.

Al ver que yo iba a debatir aquel argumento, el director sonrío y se acercó a una pequeña puerta que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio y de allí se asomaron dos figuras altas y delgadas. Abrí los ojos como platos al ver realmente a mis padres allí, mirándome con amor y dulzura, como si nada hubiese sucedido, como por arte de...magia.

Sonreí pensando en Celeste. Quizá después de todo, no se trataba de una broma.

* * *

><p><em>Se que tarde en actualizar y me disculpo, no tube tiempo ni imaginación<em>

_Y lo que más me enoja de la situación es que este capítulo ya lo había escrito hace una semana, pero se borró por que sobrescribí en el sin darme cuenta , así que tube que reescribirlo todo y pues obviamente no me quedo tan bien como quisiera._

_De todos modos espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, aunque lo desara. Todo es de J.K Rowling... menos la trama. Es mía, mía y sólo mía.**

**Summary: -¿Se supone que vas a cumplirme todos mis deseos?. -Granger pensé que eras más inteligente. - Oh, genial me volví loca , ahora me gusta Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4- Te presento a mi nenesis<strong>_

― Mucho gusto señores Granger - decía un azabache mientras le tendía la mano a una pareja de adultos muggles que se encontraban de pie al lado de la Gryffindor cumpleañera que no hacía nada más que sonreír feliz por la compañía de sus padres. Aún no asimilaba del todo que de la noche a la mañana sus padres hayan recuperado su memoria y hayan aparecido en el castillo, justo el día de su cumpleaños. Sin duda alguna aquel era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría recibir.

― El gusto es nuestro Harry Potter - habló el hombre castaño mientras procedía a presentarse ante los otros dos pelirrojos que presenciaban la escena. Luego de haberse reencontrado con sus padres, les había contado todo, resumido, de lo que había sucedido en el Mundo Mágico, con ayuda de su director. Luego de que todo había quedado solucionado había procedido a enseñarles el castillo, a sugerencia de Dumbledore, que le parecía una idea estupenda de que dos muggles pudieran recorrer los amplios pasillos de Hogwarts. Sus padres habían quedado tan asombrados como ella en su primer día, y luego había decidido presentarles a sus mejores amigos, puesto que nunca antes lo había hecho, si bien se habían topado con la familia Weasley y con Harry en el Callejón Diagon, nunca había hecho las presentaciones formales, también en el trayecto se había topado con compañeros como Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, las gemelas Patil, Romilda Vane y otras personas a las que la castaña les presentó a sus padres. Ahora se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, donde había dejado al pelirrojo luego de que Snape le comunicara que Dumbledore le buscaba, para su suerte allí había hallado a sus mejores amigos y ahora se encontraba feliz de la vida escuchando la amena conversación que sostenían.

― Mione tenemos que ir al entranamiento de Quidditch - le avisaron a la castaña que asintió sin tomarle mucha importancia a ese hecho, los tres amigos se despidieron del matrimonio Granger y se encaminaron a los jardines hablando en voz baja, de lo que suponía la castaña, tenía que ver con su cumpleaños, anteriormente olvidado.

― ¿Cuándo se tienen que ir? - preguntó la Gryffindor sospesando la posibilidad de quedarse un poco más con sus progenitores

― Dumbledore nos ha dado dos horas, así que tenemos una media hora más - le comunicó su padre y la leona asintió algo desanimada. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de separarse tan rápidamente de sus padres luego de haber estado sin ellos por tanto tiempo, además no tenía ni idea de que haría después de que ellos se fueran, sabía de sobra que el entrenamiento de Quidditch se extendería bastante ese día puesto que el próximo partido era contra las serpientes, y cuando eso sucedía los leones agotaban a sus jugadores al máximo, así que con la presencia de sus amigos no contaría si no luego de varias horas, y la perspectiva de pasarse ese día en la biblioteca no se veía muy alentadora. Alejando sus pensamientos para tratar de darle la mejor de las visitas a sus padres se dispuso a enseñarle el último piso, pasando por la torre de Astronomía, el cual emociono en demasía a su padre, que desde pequeño había tenido una enfermiza obsesión por las estrellas. Luego se había decidido por vagar por los pasillos charlando durante los últimos 15 minutos que le quedaban por pasar con sus padres, pero como no todo podía ser perfecto, y menos en ese día una voz siseante detuvo su andar haciendo que sus padres también se detuvieran.

― Granger ¿estás practicando para trabajar de turista de indigentes o algo por el estilo? - musitó con una sonrisa perfilada que hizo que la chica apretara las uñas en las palmas de sus manos haciéndolas sangrar. Lo que le faltaba era que ese rubio prepotente apareciera para arruinarle el día. Sus padres fruncieron el ceño sin entender bien las palabras del chico, si bien sabían lo que significaba, no sabían por que lo decía y por que se burlaba tan descaradamente de su hija.

― No Malfoy , no he tenido el inmenso placer de darte un tour, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo, me mola eso de hacer obras de caridad a hurones oxigenados y con escaso intelecto - bufó la chica y el rubio alzó una ceja algo enojado para luego enfocar su mirada en la pareja de extraños que miraban de hito en hito a la Gryffindor, y entonces comprendió que se trataban ni más ni menos que de los padres de Granger, y con una sonrisa viperina se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de ellos ignorando a la castaña que le miraba alarmada temiendo que de un momento a otro el rubio sacara la varita y le lanzara alguna maldición a sus padres.

― ¿Y bien Granger? ¿no presentas? que falta de modales de tu parte - siseó y al ver como la castaña respiraba agitádamente seguro por los esfuerzos de no mandarlo a volar le tendió una mano decidida al hombre que lo veía con desconfianza - Draco Malfoy , un placer conocerlo señor Granger - dijo para luego estrechar la mano desconfiada del señor que miraba suspicaz a su hija que parecía no caber de asombro puesto que no hacía ningún movimiento, de no ser porque respiraba hubiese pasado como una estatua. - Señora Granger - saludó el chico sosteniendo con delicadeza la mano de la mujer que se encontraba algo confundida por los delicados modales del rubio para con ellos y la manera arisca de tratar a su hija.

― Hija nunca nos mencionaste de un Draco Malfoy - habló la mujer y la leona le mandó una gélida mirada al rubio que sonreía disfrutando de la situación.

― Créeme mamá no pierdo mi tiempo hablando de estupideces, y de hecho ahora que lo recuerdo si te hablé de el, te conté como en tercero un despreciable chico había sido transformado en hurón, lo cual te pareció a la mar de divertido, si no recuerdo mal - respondió la chica disfrutando el rostro enrojecido del rubio que parecía querer mandarle crucios en ese instante. La madre de la castaña parecía apenada por sus palabras por lo que se apresuró a decir

― Oh si si lo recuerdo hija, pero no mencionaste que era un chico tan apuesto y con tan buen porte - elogió para disfrute del rubio y desesperación de la castaña. Si, su día mejoraba, ahora se encontraba en medio de un pasillo desierto con como única compañía sus padres y una serpiente peligrosa. Y encima, su madre elogiándole.

― Madre, créeme no es nada de eso que dices - al ver como su madre iba a rebatir su opinión, se apresuró a añadir abatida - madre, padre, ya es hora de que vuelvan a casa - informó y su madre asintió nostálgica y su padre que aún no quitaba la vista del rubio Slytherin asintió sin estar muy cociente de ello. - Piérdete Malfoy - añadió comenzando a caminar hacia el despacho del director esperando que el rubio le dejará en paz.

― ¿Qué modales son esos Granger? - picó el rubio y sonrío a sus padres - fue un gusto verlos por primera vez señores Granger - se despidió con una afable sonrisa correspondida por la mujer y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del hombre.

― Sí, despídete por que será la primera y última vez que los veas - susurró enojada y el rubio enarcó una ceja divertido.

― Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello - se limitó a decir desapareciendo de la vista de la castaña que suspiró enojada dejando a un lado el doble sentido de las palabras del rubio. Evitando las preguntas inquisidoras de sus padres caminó rumbo al despacho de su anciano director y una vez frente a este paró su andar y volteó a ver a sus padres.

― Escucha mamá, papá , lo siento por la escena de hace unos momentos , la verdad hubiese preferido ahorrarles esa parte desagradable del castillo, en fin , no se preocupen por él, no lo volverán a ver - aseguró la chica ignorando la voz del rubio diciendo que no estaría tan seguro de ello que se había instalado repentinamente en su cabeza.

― Pero si me ha caído a la mar de bien - anunció la mayor y la Gryffindor suspiro preguntándose si algo podría andar peor.

― Mamá, te quiero , papá también te quiero, ahora vayan a casa y vuelvan a hacer de ella un hogar, los visitaré pronto, los quiero - dijo a modo de despedida para luego asegurarse de dejarlos en la comodidad del despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigió a su Sala Común nostálgica. Por culpa de aquel prepotente rubio no había podido pasar bien sus últimos 10 minutos con sus padres, y eso le hacía enojar. Ignorando nuevamente las últimas palabras del rubio se dejo caer abatida en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar un tiempo, quizá lo suficientemente largo para que cuando abriera los ojos ya sus amigos hubiesen salido del entrenamiento, pero tras unos 5 minutos de tranquilidad, recordó las 9 velas que descansaban en su habitación pidiendo ser sopladas antes del final de ese día y con un salto se dispuso a hacer de sus deseos realidad.

Al fin y al cabo ya había notado que eran de verdad, realmente tenían poderes mágicos, y no era una broma pesada de los gemelos ni ninguna otra persona.

Repaso mentalmente la lista de sus diez deseos y con una mano temblorosa cogió una vela con forma ovalada y color verde escarlata y la sopló con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

Esa vela era demasiado Slytherin para su gusto.

¿Cómo demonios voy a aprender a cocinar encerrada en mi habitación? - se preguntaba la chica pero no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar de paradero, estaba muy aburrida y no tenía intenciones de vagar sola por el castillo inspirando lástima, y menos el día de su cumpleaños, así que de acostó en su cama esperando que por un milagro apareciera un libro de recetas junto con un caldero y alimentos, pero nada de eso paso, y por unos largos 20 minutos sospesó las posibilidades de que aquella aparición repentina de sus padres si haya sido por mera coincidencia, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea cuando de repente una lechuza negra cruzó su habitación depositando sobre su escritorio una carta, la cual la chica cogió confusa preguntándose de quien era aquella lechuza tan tétrica y que podría contener la carta. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una felicitación de cumpleaños, pero pronto desechó la idea y abrió la carta leyendo una impecable letra que provenía de su no tan querido profesor de pociones

_Señorita Granger _

_Me he enterado de que usted y el señor Malfoy han sido vistos en los corredores del séptimo piso, que como usted bien sabrá los días que no hay clases en el, está prohibido transitar. Con ningun otro motivo más que el de informarle que se presente en las cocinas dentro de 30 minutos para cumplir su castigo, le escribo esta carta. _

_Sea puntual. 20 puntos menos para su casa._

La chica releyó la carta incrédula y luego la tiró a la papelera con enojo. No sólo había hecho perder puntos a su casa, sino que también tenía que pasar su cumpleaños castigada. Vaya día - pensó con humor negro para luego encaminarse a las cocinas, sin percatarse de que un rubio igual de enojado que ella se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia el mismo camino haciendo que sucediera lo inevitable. La chica chilló del susto al sentir su pecho impactar contra un cuerpo varonil y antes de que cayera el suelo sintió como el chico le agarraba por las muñecas y la levantaba, con poco gentileza. Al levantar la mirada para agradecer, algo malhumorada a su salvador, se encontró con los fríos ojos del rubio y bufó sin poder contenerse

― Vaya Granger, no me equivocaba diciendo eso de que eres muy mal educada, te salvo de una segura caída y me lo agradeces bufandote, 10 puntos para Gryffindor - dijo burlón y algo enojado lo cual irritó aún más a la chica.

― Mira Malfoy hoy, no estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías ni tus desplantes, tengo un castigo que cumplir así que adiós - se despidió pero frunció el ceño al notar que el rubio le seguía de cerca, con un suspiro habló sin detener su marcha hacia las cocinas - ¿se puede saber por qué me sigues?.

― Lamento bajarte de esa nube Granger, pero yo también estoy castigado, por si no lo has notado, así que debemos compartir castigo, sabelo-todo - pronunció con sorna su mote y se dispuso a seguir caminando, pasando olímpicamente el rostro enojado de la Gryffindor, que decidió seguir su camino tratando de ignorarle.

Encuentra a sus padres, bueno. Malfoy encuentra a sus padres, malo. Castigada y puntos menos para su casa, malo. Castigo compartido con Malfoy, horrible.

* * *

><p><em>Otra vez tardé mucho en publicar, lo sé , lo siento.<em>

_Es que con tantos fics que se me han venido a la cabeza, de verdad he necesito mucho auto-control para no comenzar como 10 más que se no terminaré._

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. No lo alargué demasiado, por que me pareció innecesario, lo importante ya paso, es decir, ya apareció Malfoy._

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_― Gracias Malfoy - pronunció sin dar crédito a si misma, el rubio sonrío sin saber muy bien el porque del agradecimiento de la leona. _

_― ¿Se puede saber a que debo tu gratitud Granger? - cuestionó._

_― Pues, que inconscientemente me has cumplido un deseo - dijo alegre pasando por alto que posiblemente aquel era el intercambio de palabras más grande que había tenido con el rubio sin discutir._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, aunque lo desara. Todo es de J.K Rowling... menos la trama. Es mía, mía y sólo mía.**

**Summary: -¿Se supone que vas a cumplirme todos mis deseos?. -Granger pensé que eras más inteligente. - Oh, genial me volví loca , ahora me gusta Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5- Gracias<strong>_

― Bien, me alegra saber que al menos tienen algo de conocimiento en el área de los castigos - siseó el profesor Snape, indiferente a la mirada de horror de la chica. No, no tenía ni la más puñetera idea de los castigos hasta hace unos días - pensaba la Gryffindor sintiéndose terrible. Después de todo, cada castigo era archivado en un registro que le seguiría por el resto de su vida. El rubio a su lado sonrío burlón adivinando sus pensamientos. - Y como saben los que le conviene no llegaron tarde, por que si no.. - dejó la amenaza al aire dejándoles a libre albedrío las posibilidades y continuó - bien, ya que faltan dos horas para el almuerzo, estarán una media hora encerrados en la cocina ayudando a los elfos a preprarar el almuerzo - sentenció ante la mirada de horror de la chica y de incredulidad del rubio que se comenzaba a preguntar si su padrino no se encontraba bajo alguna maldición imperius o algo así, al fin y al cabo el Slytherin siempre se libraba de los castigos gracias a su padrino, y que ahora lo castigara de manera tan cruel era extraño. - Y espero que la comida esté deliciosa o serán 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 50 para Slytherin. - Bien, había vuelto el Snape que ambos conocían.

Luego de que el profesor de pociones desapareciera de la sala, ambos chicos se miraron de reojo y la Gryffindor suspiro planteándose nuevamente su suposición de que aquel día sería el mejor de todos.

Si, claro, como si yo hubiese querido pasar mi cumpleaños al lado del hurón albino - pensó con sarcasmo dirigiéndose a donde suponía se encontraban todos los suplementos necesarios para cocinar, si es que antes no quemaba la cocina.

El rubio no perdí detalle de las acciones de la leona que sacaba de varios estantes distintos ingredientes, como sales, pimientas, salsas, pastas, huevos, entre otros. El rubio alzó una ceja decidiendo intervenir.

― ¿Pretendes alimentar un batallón o es que de verdad te tomaste muy en serio el papelito de defensora de los elfos domésticos y ahora actúas como uno? - siseó con burla haciendo que la chica bufara enojada. Lo que le faltaba, ganarse una discusión con el Slytherin sobre los elfos. Si, su día iba de mal en peor. Ignorando una partesita mínima de su cerebro que se hacía la pregunta de cómo el Slytherin sabía sobre su afición por defender a los elfos, le dijo

― Llevemos la fiesta en paz

El chico suspiró sabiendo que la castaña tenía razón, además no es que la cocina fuera un lugar de su agrado, pero había estado suficientes veces allí como para tener la complicidad de muchos elfos, y por supuesto, cosa que muy pocos sabían, específicamente sólo Pansy, Theodore y Blaize, era que diestro en la cocina.

― Ok Granger, pero ¿qué tienes en mente para cocinar? - planteó su pregunta y la chica se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente de inquietud. ¿Qué tenía en mente para cocinar? ¿Quizá a los alumnos le gustara una Gryffindor sabelo-todo de postre? Porque en aquellos momentos le apetecía mandarse a descuartizar a ella misma y ser calentada a fuego lento en las cocinas. Había llegado a una conclusión que no se había permitido tener minutos antes, estar en la cocinas con el Slytherin, implicaba dejarle ver lo mala que era para ese área. Y se suponía que a ojos del chico, ella era la sabelo-todo insufrible, no podía permitirle el lujo de que la viera perder los estribos con una simple estufa. Vamos que ni partir un huevo podía. Al ver que la chica no pretendía contestar pronto bufó sacándola de sus pensamientos - vamos Granger, tanto tú como yo queremos terminar con esto cuanto antes, y si perdemos el tiempo esperando a que te decidas jamás empezaremos, así que guarda todo , sólo deja la pasta, las sales, las salsas y los aderezos - ordenó y la chica mordiéndose la lengua para no mandarlo al demonio por atreverse a decirle que hacer, le hizo caso. Sabía que era mejor seguir las instrucciones del Slytherin, aunque eso le costara tragarse todo su orgullo Gryffindor, y además agradecía muy internamente de que el rubio no hubiese tocado ningun tema en específico que conllevara a confesarle sobre su mala racha en las cocinas.

Una vez guardo todo lo que el rubio le indicó, se acercó a donde se encontraban las cacerolas y cucharas, y comenzó a sacar todo lo que creía necesario, ajena a la mirada de incredulidad, que el rubio le dedicaba a sus espaldas

― Granger - llamó luego de darse cuenta de que si no la paraba la chica terminaría saqueando todo el arsenal de implementos, para elaborar una simple pasta. La chica volteó a mirarle y el rubio parpadeó algo divertido - verás, no se si lo notaste, pero haremos pasta, por lo tanto con una cuchara, un tenedor , un colador y una olla está bien, no hace falta los platos, el cuchillo y el...exprimidor de frutas - musitó esto ultimo confundido, preguntándose que tenía en la cabeza aquella chica para siquiera pensar que una pasta se preparaba con eso.

La castaña maldijo el rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas y sintiéndose totalmente humillada soltó lo que el rubio le indicó y comenzó a buscar el fulano colador, luego de tres intentos fallidos bufó haciendo que el rubio sonriera divertido.

― ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto falsamente confundido, la Gryffindor le lanzó una gélida mirada y se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle donde demonios estaba, y que demonios, era ese fulano colador. Luego de unos segundos en silencio la Gryffindor susurró - ¿dónde está el colador?.

El rubio a pesar de su tono de voz casi inaudible, la escuchó y le señaló un bol azul repleto de huecos que a ojos de la chica se asemejaba más a un rallador, algo convencional. Luego de que la chica lo agarrara con curiosidad el Slytherin no soportándolo más se hecho a reir a mandíbula suelta. Desde que adivinó por el terror de los ojos de la Gryffindor cuando le mencionaran la palabra "cocinar", que la Gryffindor no tenía ni puñetera idea de que iba aquello se divirtió observando sus vanos intentos de aparentar moverse en la cocina con toda familiaridad, cuando en realidad se notaba a leguas que se encontraba perdida y nerviosa.

La leona no soportando más las burlas de su compañero de castigo gruñó enojada y dejando con un estruendo todos los implementos indicados por el rubio se cruzó de brazos en la pared esperando, impacientemente a que el ataque de risas del rubio se pasara. Luego de unos minutos en los que el rubio se burló de su desgracia ajena, el chico subió la mirada, aún entre risas encontrándose con los ojos miel de la castaña que demostraban enojo, humillación y tristeza, se controló y dijo con voz jadeante a causa del aire perdido en su ataque de risas.

― Vamos Granger admítelo no sabes cocinar - le retó y la chica le lanzó una mirada aún más gélida, el rubio al ver como la chica apretaba los puños prefirió no provocarle más, al fin y al cabo, estaban solos, en la cocina, si cometía un asesinato en ese lugar, nadie lo notaría sino luego de muchas horas, y el rubio apreciaba mucho su vida como para ponerla en riesgo.

― ¿Qué gano admitiéndolo? ¿Más burlas de tu parte? No gracias, ya tuve suficientes por hoy - gruñó enojada y el chico sonrío sabiendo que tenía razón. Se había burlado de la leona , más que en todo un mes.

― Ya me reí mucho, pongamosnos serios - pidió y la castaña alzó una ceja

― Yo siempre lo estuve - se defendió y el chico rodó los ojos.

― Si, lo que sea , en fin el castigo de los dos, no pienso hacerte todo el trabajo, así que tendrás que cocinar - al ver como la chica comenzaba a exasperarse agregó - no es tan difícil, sólo sigue mis instrucciones y terminaremos esto rápido.

Sin decir palabra alguna la Gryffindor se acercó a donde el rubio comenzaba a colocar los alimentos y le indicó que tomara una cantidad considerable de pasta, lo cual hizo con manos temblorosas. Si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa por la posibilidad de quemar la cocinar en el proceso, hubiera notado de que su nénesis le estaba enseñando a cocinar.

― Nunca tomes más pasta que la cantidad de agua que haya en la olla - le recomendó al ver como la chica comenzaba a coger más pasta. La gryffindor interrumpió entonces su tarea y miró como el rubio llenaba la olla de agua y la colocaba sobre una cocina que prendió con una pequeña manilla que se hallaba a la derecha. - coloca la pasta dentro - indicó y la chica lo hizo soltándola toda que cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el agua que chapoteó toda y tubo que retroceder alarmada. El rubio rodó los ojos. Si hasta enseñarle cocina a Pansy había sido más fácil - ten cuidado, no querrás quemarte - le previno y luego se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cocina. La chica le miró confundida y el le indicó que se sentara también frente a él, aún confundida la leona lo hizo.

― ¿Y-ya terminamos o que? - preguntó la castaña.

― Si quieres dejar que tus queridos elfos se quemen vivos, entonces si terminamos, y si quieres 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor, entonces vayamosnos de inmediato, sin contar tu expulsión segura, Granger estamos esperando unos 10 minutos para que la pasta se suavice un poco y luego echaras un poco de sal dentro de la olla y luego de dos minutos se le colocará un poco de pimienta y salsa para pasta - le explicó y la Gryffindor asintió sintiéndose una inútil Jamás creyó ser tan tonta en lo referente a aprender un tema y menos de que el rubio le explicara algo con tanta tenacidad como si fuera un experto en el tema. Entonces la chica se cuestionó cómo era que el Slytherin aquel sabía cocinar. Se suponía que los sangre pura hacían todo con magia y lo referente a tareas domésticas se lo dejaban a los elfos. Y también se preguntó porqué el chico no utilizó trampa usando a algún elfo doméstico. Eso sería más típico de una serpiente que cumplir un castigo, al pie de la letra.

― Malfoy - rompió el silencio viéndose incapaz de soportar más las dudas que invadían su cabeza. El rubio le miró dándole a entender que la escuchaba. - ¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar? - pregunto sin esconder la sorpresa que le causaba aquello. El rubio resopló viéndose venir aquella pregunta.

― Cualquier ser humano, menos tú por supuesto, sabe cocinar - siseó y al ver el gesto ofendido de la castaña, agregó - en fin, siempre se aprende algo nuevo, y en tu caso es cocinar, lo que importa es tu pregunta, veamos, supongo que supe cocinar desde que en tercero, luego de ser públicamente humillado por tu culpa, vine a las cocinas a emborracharme - la castaña desvío la mirada captando el reproche en los ojos mercurios del rubio, y recordando como en tercero le había golpeado. Pero se lo merecía, y realmente no se arrepentía de ello, la sensación de adrenalina que sintió cuando lo hizo había sido tal que sonreía en cualquier momento que aquel recuerdo fuera evocado en su mente, además no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de humillar a una serpiente.

― Te lo merecías - le recordó y el rubio torció los ojos.

― De todos modos fue en vano, ese pajarraco se escapó - añadió con amargura recordando el sermón de ética y orgullo Malfoy que había obtenido luego de que su padre se hubiese enterado del incidente con la chica.

― Este... si , bueno ¿que hacías emborrachándote? - preguntó incomoda. Era mala mentirosa y si seguían inclinándose por el tema de Buckbeak terminaría confesándole algo que le llevaría muchos problemas. Al fin y al cabo, había usado ese gira tiempo ilegalmente.

― ¿Crees que fue lindo soportar que mis amigos se rieran de mi? Oh no Granger, y lo creas o no, era , y fue la única vez que alguien me humilló de esa manera, en fin , decidí venir a tomar , y como sabrás no podría salir de las cocinas en un estado de ebriedad, así que unos elfos me recomendaron que una sopa podría ayudarme a recuperar la sobriedad, y como podrás suponer, estaba tan ebrio que en vez de ordenar que me trajeran la dichosa sopa, ordene que me enseñaran a hacerla , y al día siguiente lo único que recordaba era como hacer la fulana sopa esa, así que una vez por mes me emborrachaba y le ordenaba a los elfos que me enseñaran a cocinar, hasta que lo comencé a hacerlo sobrio y se volvió un pequeño pasatiempo cuando me aburro - confesó y la castaña asintió sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de agrado por el rubio por haberle hecho esa pequeña confesión, de la que estaba segura , no muchos estaban enterados. Luego de otros largos minutos de silencio el Slytherin le indicó a su compañera que echara la sala, y se volvieron a sumergir en un silencio incomodo, hasta que el rubio lo cortó dejando sorprendida a la Gryffindor que sintió subir todos los colores a sus mejillas - Por cierto, se muy bien que tu y San Potter liberaron al pajarraco

― ¿D-de q-que demonios h-hablas M-malfoy? - tartamudeó extremadamente nerviosa. Oh genial, estaba segura de que no saldría nada bueno de ello. O terminaba en la cárcel o chantajeada por el rubio, y no sabía cual podría ser peor.

― Te queda fatal mentir Granger, además no te asustes, que lo se desde antes de terminar el tercer curso - al ver la mirada de infinita estupefacción de la castaña sonrío burlón.

― ¿Y cómo es que no nos delataste? - se apresuró a preguntar la chica.

― Pues me daba igual lo que hicierais o no - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y la chica le miró de hito en hito.

― ¿Estás de coña? ¿No era Buckbeak quién te hizo tan irremediable daño en tu brazo? - agregó con un poco de burla ante esto ultimo, todos sabían muy bien que se la había pasado fingiendo.

― Si, pero a mi me daba igual lo que hicieran con ese animal, fue mi padre el que insistió, y no era nadie para impedirle a hacer algo que le causara disfrute - se encogió de hombros y la Gryffindor suspiró pensando que aquella charla había sido irremediablemente irreal. Había descubierto una verdad de que había ignorado tantos años, y entonces se sintió fatal.

― Yo... yo, lo siento - se disculpo bajando la mirada y por lo tanto ignorando la ceja alzada del rubio.

― Debo suponer que te disculpas por el golpe - murmuró para si mismo - bah, supongo que si no hubiese sido por él muchas cosas de mi vida no se hubieran dado, por el ejemplo el cocinar, y el que en estos momentos me vería del brazo de mi mejor amiga - dijo restándole importancia. La castaña asintió incapaz de decir nada más y observó como el rubio terminaba la pasta que a sus ojos tenía un aspecto bastante apetecible en aquellos momentos. - Listo, terminamos el castigo - anunció. La chica asintió encismada en sus pensamientos y ambos se dirigieron fuera de las cocinas sin mediar palabra. Hasta que ambos se comenzaron a alejar por distintos pasillos.

― Gracias Malfoy - pronunció deteniendo su paso y sin dar crédito a si misma, el rubio sonrío sin saber muy bien el porque del agradecimiento de la leona.

― ¿Se puede saber a que debo tu gratitud Granger? - cuestionó sin ocultar lo divertido que se le hacía la situación.

_― _Pues, que inconscientemente me has cumplido un deseo - dijo alegre mientras volvía a retomar su camino perdiéndose totalmente de vista del rubio que se había quedado recostado en la pared cerca del retrato de la pera que daba acceso a las cocinas, y pasando por alto que posiblemente aquel era el intercambio de palabras más grande que había tenido con el rubio sin discutir.

Dirigiéndose a los jardines con paso firme y alegre se dejo caer bajo la sombra de un árbol. Increíblemente luego de un encuentro con el Slytherin se hallaba de excelente humor. No sólo había sobrevivido una media hora entera sin agarrarse a hechizos con el chico, si no que había aprendido a cocinar, o por lo menos lo básico. Sonrío feliz pensando que la próxima semana se pasaría por las cocinas a pedirle amablemente a algunos elfos que le enseñaran a cocinar y sintiéndose tonta por no haber pensado en aquello antes.

― ¿Se puede saber a que se debe tanta sonrisita? - susurró una voz a su lado sobresaltándola, miró a su lado a un azabache que sonreía apenado por haberla asustado y ella sonrío anchamente.

― No te había visto en todo el día - le reprochó colocando un puchero. Harry era el único con que a pesar de que se hubiese olvidado se su cumpleaños, no se podía enojar. Habían pasado por tanto juntos, sobre todo cuando Ron los había abandonado en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, que ahora sus lazos de amistad eran tan fuertes, que eran tales como hermanos.

― Lo siento Herms, por no haberte felicitado antes, pero si nos vimos ¿recuerdas? - preguntó dejándose caer a su lado haciendo que la sombra del árbol los cubriera a ambos.

― No es lo mismo, sólo te vi de reojo, les presenté a mis padres y me fui - se justificó y el chico asintió pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras la chica se recostaba en su hombro.

― Vale, pero tengo un buen motivo por haberme desaparecido en la mañana - dijo y la Gryffindor alzó una ceja divertida

― ¿A, si? ¿algo más importante que pasarla con tu mejor amiga en su cumpleaños? - cuestionó haciéndose la ofendida haciendo que este rodara los ojos.

― De hecho, si - se removió un poco y sacó una caja diminuta forrada de color plateado y se la entregó - feliz cumpleaños Herms - le dijo y la chica agrandó su sonrisa y se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que este se sintiera incomodo. A pesar de ser como su hermana, era una chica al fin y al cavo, y aún le ponía nervioso la cercanía de las chicas.

― Gracias Harry - musitó conmocionada entre sus brazos

― Vamos Hermi nisiquiera sabes que es - le dijo incomodo y la chica se separó percatándose de ello.

― Pero se que me gustara - se encogió de hombros y abrió la pequeña caja que contenía una pequeña botellita que tenía un líquido azul similar al agua del mar. La chica le miró curiosa y el sonrío

― Algo que Hermione Granger, no sabe , wao, comenzaré a regalarte más cosas así - bromeó ganándose un golpe por parte de ella - auch, vale , vale Horace me lo regalo a principios de este curso luego de haberle hecho un favor, es una poción de la sensatez - al ver como la chica miraba el frasquito más curiosa aún y con algo de respeto, rodó los ojos. Su amiga jamás cambiaría. - ¿sabes de que va verdad? - preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. La chica asintió y se dispuso a explicar los efectos de la poción que su amigo le había obsequiado.

― Es llamado la poción de la sensatez, porque tiene un efecto inmediato sobre el cerebro de un humano, quien lo toma es capaz de despejar todas sus dudas, en un examen serviría como trampa para saberse todas las respuestas, en la vida real es usada para cuando alguien pasa por muchas cosas y tiene demasiado en que pensar, o se ve en una situación complicada y no sabe como solucionarla, naturalmente sirve para aclarar la más grande de las dudas, sea cual sea y de cualquier naturaleza. Es muy difícil de conseguir, vaya Harry muchas gracias - agregó sonriendo anchamente, el chico también sonrío alegre de que había acertado en su regalo.

― Y bien , dime ¿por qué sonreías tan alegre? - retomó su pregunta y la castaña decidió sincerarse. Al fin y al cavo no había nada de malo en lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Y comprobo con satisfacción que su amigo se quedaba estupefacto ante lo que le contaba.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que en serio Malfoy te enseñó a cocinar? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿el mortífago? - pregunto incredulo y la castaña asintió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

― Harry, eso fue en un pasado, sabes bien que ya no es un mortífago, y si , el - dijo y en su interior se preguntó por que demonios le defendía.

― Herms sabes tan bien como yo que puede que ya no sea de los mortífagos, pero es imposible ignorar el hecho de que lo fue en algun momento, cuando lleva esa marca en el brazo - le recordó y la chica asintió afligida. Jamás le había gustado tocar el tema de los mortífagos, y de la guerra, era como un tema tabú, y el chico de gafas notándolo se apresuró a cambiar de tema - ¿Es en serio que supo lo de Buckbeak? - preguntó y la chica asintió - vaya, no se si apuñetearlo por espíarnos o agradecerle - musitó rascándose la nuca con gesto de confusión lo que hizo que la castaña se carcajeara.

Vale, puede que su día no esté saliendo tan mal como horas antes pensó.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno actualize tan pronto como pude. Espero les haya gustado tanto como ami este capítulo.<em>

_Como vieron Malfoy ya no se comporta tan idiota, es un cretino, pero si no lo fuera no sería el._

_En fin, espero muchos reviews para que pueda subir el próximo capítulo pronto._

_Ah por cierto, no había aclaro que si, efectivamente se trata de la película de 16 deseos. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, aunque lo desara. Todo es de J.K Rowling... menos la trama. Es mía, mía y sólo mía.**

**Summary: -¿Se supone que vas a cumplirme todos mis deseos?. -Granger pensé que eras más inteligente. - Oh, genial me volví loca , ahora me gusta Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>6- Me aburrí de tratarte mal.<strong>_

Luego de quedarse hablando unos minutos más con su azabache amigo decidió que era hora de guardar muy escrupulosamente su preciado regalo y ¿por qué no? pedir otro deseo. Aún cabía la posibilidad que las cosas que le han estado pasando fuera casualidad, y definitivamente si conseguía leer los pensamientos todas esas suposiciones se irían a la basura y confiaría ciegamente en que las velas que le había dado Celeste funcionaban de verdad.

En el camino unos cuantos compañeros de casa le felicitaron, lo cual le hizo sentir mejor. Al parecer su cumpleaños no había sido del todo olvidado, con cada persona que había hablado había obtenido una felicitación, excepto claro con el rubio Slytherin. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Que Malfoy la felicitara?

_Si claro - pensó con sarcasmo buscando dentro de su closet la caja de velas._

Cogió una de color azul marino y de forma redonda y con su tercer deseo en la mente sopló la velita. Sabía que si quería comprobar si había funcionado debía ir a algún lugar donde hubiesen muchos alumnos, ¿y qué mejor sitio que los pasillos?

― Hola Herms - le saludó alegre una rubia Ravenclaw con mirada soñadora. La castaña sonrío anchamente a su amiga, la verdad si al principio no tenía mucho contacto con ella ahora era todo lo contrario, la consideraba una gran amiga y una de esas personas que te escuchan, te apoyan y no piden explicaciones, definitivamente siempre que necesitaba de consuelo la buscaba, Luna era la mejor para eso, a pesar de que la Gryffindor no pasara mucho tiempo con ella, ya que a veces el estado de ensimismamiento de la rubia le exasperaba.

― Hola Luna - saludó alegre y trató de poner a prueba su deseo. ¿Pero como lo hacía? - se cuestionaba la castaña. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Preguntarle que pensaba? ¿Usar legeremancia? ¿Tratar de enfocarse?. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Lo que le faltaba, enfermarse en su cumpleaños. Suspiró rendida unos segundos después de tontos esfuerzos por leer la mente de su amiga. - Luna , debo irme - le informó decidiendo que iría a visitar a Hagird, por asquerosa que sea las "cualidades" culinarias de su gigante amigo, su té de infusiones siempre le quitaba el dolor de cabeza. La Revenclaw asintió y se fue andando con pequeños brincos hacia los jardines. En el trayecto a la cabaña del semi-gigante el dolor de cabeza se iba intensificando y la castaña llegó a preguntarse si aquello se debía a su estúpido deseo

¿Qué demonios pensaba cuando desee eso? - se cuestionó mentalmente.

― Hermione - saludó el grandulón sacándola de sus pensamientos, el hombre se encontraba con Fang paseando por los alrededores de su cabaña, en cuanto el perro la vio le saltó encima a lamerle toda la cara lo que hizo que la chica se riera. Nunca estaba de más recibir un poco de cariño. - Fang - le riñó Hagrid y luego le otorgó una mirada de disculpas a su amiga para luego abrir los ojos como platos y hacer una silenciosa exclamación - !Caray! Hermione pasa pasa - le invitó y así lo hizo agradecida. Cada segundo que pasaba su dolor incrementaba, y la castaña no estaba segura si su amigo le había invitado a pasar por sentirse mal educado de recibirla fuera de la cabaña o por el seguro, mal aspecto que tendría. Al ver como este le miraba preocupado se decidió por la última opción y le sonrío a el semi-gigante para que relajara un poco su expresión.

― Hagrid ¿podrías hacerme un té, por favor? - pidió y enseguida este se dispuso a comenzarlo. En la cabaña el silencio era tan notorio que su cabeza poco a poco se comenzó a relajar y sintió que las punzadas como de aguijones que segundos atrás había sentido en su cráneo cesaban. Frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que su dolor parara tan repentinamente?

― Por Merlín, ¿qué le habrá sucedido a Hermione? espero que nada grave - escuchó que decía el moreno y le contestó amablemente.

― No me paso nada Hagrid, tranquilo - le dijo con una sonrisa amable y vio como el semi-gigante parpadeaba sorprendido y luego asentía algo extrañado para segundos más tarde fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Será que soy tan obvio? Si, debe ser eso, mis pensamientos deben de traslucirse en mi rostro - se auto-convenció el gigante en voz baja y la castaña entonces algo confusa por las palabras del hombre se fijó en que las palabras que escuchaba de su amigo, no parecían ser dichas por él, no al menos físicamente ya que sus labios no se movían y parecía muy concentrado en la elaboración del té.

― ¿Hagrid dijiste algo? - preguntó ya algo asustada, si el gigante no abría la boca pero si escuchaba como si el estuviese hablando, eso significaría que su deseo si habría funcionado, y ya en su cabeza se estaban comenzando a formar algunas suposiciones sobre eso.

― No Hermione ¿estás bien, segura? - preguntó y la castaña asintió encogiéndose en su asiento. Bien, si Hagrid no había dicho nada, eso sólo podía significar que ella había leído sus pensamientos. Con horror se dio cuenta que así era cuando comenzó a escuchar como su amigo semi-gigante comenzaba a pensar en como extrañaba su hogar, cerró los ojos fuertemente y juntó sus manos apretándolas nerviosamente , tenía que conseguir una forma de no seguir escuchando cosas que a ella no le incumbían, además de que estaba invadiendo los pensamientos, el lugar más privado, hasta esos momentos del ser humano.

Se sintió aún peor cuando Hagrid le tendió la taza de té y este comenzaba a pensar nervioso sobre como podría abordar un tema que según él, era de suma delicadeza. Apresuró el contenido de su taza sabiendo que así no lograría que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera, sino que posiblemente se incrementara por lo rápido que tomo una bebida tan caliente y tan fuerte como esa, sólo para poder salir cuanto antes de allí, después de todo haber visitado a Hagrid no había sido una tan buena idea como minutos antes le había parecido. El semi-gigante aún ensimismado no notó la incomodidad de la chica hasta que esta se levantó precipitadamente sobresaltando al moreno que le miró aún sentado en el sillón.

― Y-yo..olvidé que..que tengo un trabajo por hacer Hagrid, gracias por el té, me sirvió de mucho - mintió y antes de poder escuchar las seguras, sospechas, en la cabeza de su amigo decidió salir de allí cuanto antes. Una vez fuera de la cabaña y pasando cerca de un grupo de tres chicas pudo sentir como el dolor de cabeza volvía, aunque no con tanta intensidad como anteriormente. Con la idea de que en la biblioteca encontraría la paz que necesitaba se encaminó hacia allá a paso apresurado limitándose a brindarle sonrisas agradecidas a todo aquel que le felicitara por su no tan buen cumpleaños en el camino.

― Señorita Granger es un gusto verla por aquí - le saludó la bibliotecaria y la Gryffindor trató de sonreír lo más amable posible, la verdad es que no tenía cabeza ahorita para poder entablar una conversación cordial con la bibliotecaria. Dando por absurdo la sola idea de responderle el saludo a la mujer se encaminó al área más alejada y escondida de todas para así despejar su cabeza y dejar de escuchar la de los demás. Una vez sentada con un pesado todo de "hechizos, magia y criaturas fantásticas" en la mesa más alejada de toda la biblioteca se dispuso a leer un poco pero notó como el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba a tal grado que soltó un quejido involuntario y se tapó la boca evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, lo que le faltaría sería ser botada de su lugar predilecto.

Luego de unos minutos sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en ese dolor de cabeza que le estaba matando se dio cuenta que la idea de ir a la biblioteca había sido la más estúpida que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, puede que sea el lugar más silenciosos de todo el castillo, ya que muy pocos se atrevían a hablar y si lo hacían era en susurros, pero aquel lugar era posiblemente el sitio donde más se pensaba. Claro, se iba a estudiar y a leer, y obviamente todos comenzaban a divagar, soñar, pensar y analizar lo que leían. Con una mueca de disgusto la castaña se dispuso a irse de ese lugar pero se detuvo al ver como en la sección prohibida se encontraban dos personas, se escondió entre los estantes de la sección de criaturas mágicas en la que se encontraba , y la cual quedaba más cerca al área prohibida e ignorando su dolor de cabeza, enfocó su mirada en las sombras de lo que parecían ser dos hombres, por la forma de sus espaldas, no podía distinguirlos pero si escuchar lo que decían.

― ¿De verdad piensas ganarle a Granger? - escuchó una siseante voz que se le hizo extremadamente familiar pero ignoró aquellos pensamientos cuando escuchó su apellido. Al fin y al cabo había hecho bien en escuchar esa conversación, ya que se trataba de ella.

― Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Draco, no intento eso - musitó una voz cansada que supuso provenía de la sombra que se movía de un lado a otro probablemente buscando un libro. Escuchó como el rubio en cuestión bufaba.

― ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene que siempre te sobre exijas tanto para sacar la máxima nota de la clase, sabiendo que esa nota le pertenece a ella? - preguntó burlón el rubio y Hermione sonrío orgullosa. Que un Slytherin admitiera que ella era superior a ellos por lo menos en algo le hacía sentir bien, y además que esas palabras vinieran de Malfoy era aún más increíble.

― Ya te dije que lo hago porque desde siempre he sido educado para dar lo máximo de mi - dijo la voz del otro chico y la castaña supuso que se trataba de Nott, ya que era el único amigo de Malfoy, Slytherin que sacaba buenas notas tanto casi como ella.

― ¿Esto se trata de tu madre, verdad? - preguntó el rubio luego de unos minutos de silencio donde sólo se escuchaban los pasos del otro chico por todo el sector. - ¿Siempre ha sido por ella? - cuestionó y por el silencio que obtuvo a cambio, la castaña supuso que era una respuesta afirmativa y se sintió una intrusa. Ya la conversación no se trataba de ella y estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ya bastante había hurgado con escuchar los pensamientos de Hagrid como para también escuchar una conversación sobre la vida privada de una serpiente. Suspiró y se alejó de allí con paso apresurado volviendo a sentir aquel tormentoso dolor de cabeza.

― ¿Madame Prince? - le llamó la atención a la mujer de anteojos quien enseguida le miro por sobre sus gafas incitándola a continuar - ¿puedo llevarme este libro? - preguntó refiriéndose al que había sacado minutos antes de espiar a Nott y a Malfoy, al ver como la mujer alzaba una ceja , agregó - es para un trabajo - informó y la mujer cambió su expresión de incredulidad a una muy común en ella, pensativa. Miró unos largos segundos a la castaña y luego asintió anotando el nombre de la castaña y el libro que retiraría, luego con una sonrisa le informó que podía devolverlo en cuanto pudiera, aunque conociendo a la chica, suponía que eso no tardía mucho. La castaña agradecida asintió y se encaminó a su habitación. Sabía que ir por los pasillos y llegar a la Sala común seria algo muy arriesgado, ya que allí era donde la mayoría de los alumnos se concentraban , pero no tenía otra manera de llegar y sabía que era el único lugar donde de verdad encontraría algo de silencio.

Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, la castaña consiguió llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dio la contraseña algo enfadada por los pensamientos del retrato y se dirigió a su habitación ignorando a cualquiera que le hablara, sabía que se veía mal pero no tenía las fuerzas como para fingir establecer una conversación normal cuando por dentro estaría leyendo los pensamientos de cualquiera.

Ya sentada en su cama se puso a meditar sobre las consecuencias de sus deseos y se volvió a cuestionar en que rayos pensaba cuando deseo eso de pequeña. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si lo sabía, de pequeña le encantaba hacerse una idea de lo que la gente con la que hablaba pensaba de ella, a veces hasta deseaba saber si cuando hablaba verdaderamente le prestaban atención o estaban en otro mundo paralelo. Claro está que a la edad de su deseo no se le ocurrió pensar los contra de leer los pensamientos. Podría enterarse de cosas que, definitivamente, ella no querría saber , y sería una metiche en potencia. A ella por nada del mundo le gustaría que alguien le leyera sus pensamientos, al fin y al cabo era el único sitio donde podía ser ella realmente, y si alguien lo invadiera, definitivamente estaría en problemas.

Sabía que sus deseos parecían tener un plazo, sus padres se habían marchado una hora después, lo de aprender a cocinar fue en unos 20 minutos, pero no sabía cuanto podría durarle este deseo. Sospesó la posibilidad de quedarse encerrada en su habitación hasta que el efecto pasara pero era imposible saberlo si iba a estar encerrada sin nadie alrededor, así que se veía obligad a estar cerca de alguien. Sabía que tenía que ser un lugar que fuera visitado por la mínima cantidad de alumnos, porque mientras más personas tuviera cerca, mayor era su dolor de cabeza. Además había descubierto que sólo funcionaba con una persona a la vez y agradecía que fuera así, porque si pudiera leer varios pensamientos simultáneamente definitivamente le daría una gran jaqueca.

Al menos algo había salido de todo eso , el creer que lo de las velas de Celeste eran reales - pensó con desgano mientras se dirigía a el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Sabía que estaría solo como de costumbre, pero que allí encontraría a la fantasma, lo cual significaría que podría leerle los pensamientos y así saber cuando su deseo se anulaba, pero tampoco es que le agradara idea de tener que soportar, los seguros depresivos pensamientos de Myrtle.

Una vez frente al baño desolado la Gryffindor se dispuso a entrar pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de alguien, más específicamente de un hombre, dentro. Parecía hablar con alguien y se pegó a la pared para cerciorarse si aquello era cierto, no se arriesgaría a entrar allí si había mucha audiencia.

― Estúpido Nott y su estúpido afán por los estudios - murmuraba la voz de Malfoy, según pudo reconocer y acto seguido frunció el ceño. ¿Qué acaso hoy es el día de toparme con Malfoy todo el tiempo? - pensó amargada y se dispuso a marcharse, pero nuevamente la voz del rubio la detuvo. - Tiene que ser el idiota que intente sobrepasar a esa tonta - murmuró con enojo y la castaña frunció el ceño cabreada. ¿Quién se creía que era para llamarla tonta?- Pensó sabiendo que se refería de ella.

Con desgano entró en el baño, no sabía bien lo que hacía y menos porque entraba a un lugar desolado donde no habría testigos si el slytherin se atrevía a hacerle algo, pero la verdad es que no era tonta y sabía que ese era el único sitio donde podría llevar a cabo su plan sin ser molestada, o por lo menos no tanto. Al entrar el rubio le miró sorprendido y luego relajo su expresión a una fastidiada.

― Mira Granger si viniste a decirme que no puedo estar en este baño y todas esas tonterías ahórrate el discurso - le advirtió pero la gryffindor sólo rodó los ojos.

― No Malfoy no vine para hablar contigo, solamente vine para estar en silencio, así que apreciaría que por favor te fueras o te calles - pidió, no tan amablemente.

― ¿Y ahora a esta que le sucede? - escuchó y estuvo a punto de gritarle que no le incumbía pero se dio cuenta que se trataban de sus pensamientos y resignada comenzó a pensar en toda clase de cosas para así evitarse el leer sus pensamientos, de cualquier mente de Hogwarts, la que menos le gustaría leer era la de Malfoy...¿a quién engañaba? era a quien más curiosidad le tenía, pero de todos modos no se veía capaz de meterse en su cabeza.

― Mira Granger no eres nadie para echarme de este lugar, no veo por ningún lado tu nombre - le siseó y la castaña cansada resopló y se dejo caer en el frío suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared y cerraba los ojos tratando de relajarse mientras algunos recuerdos referentes con aquel baño le llegaban a la cabeza. Allí había pasado casi un mes entero preparando en segundo una poción multijugos, allí había ido millones de veces cuando quería llorar por culpa de Ron, cuando en aquellos tiempos le gustaba, definitivamente aquel lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos.

― Bien, pero entonces cállate por favor - le pidió viendo que el rubio se había parado en frente de ella exigiendo una respuesta. Este le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un largo tiempo pero al notar que la chica no parecía dispuesta a una disputa de palabras suspiró y asintió, a pesar de que la chica no le viera, y se sentó también en el frío suelo, unos cuantos centímetros alejado de la leona. La castaña notó la cercanía del rubio pero no le molestó en lo absoluto, después de todo ella no era de esas personas que le repugnaba otras, por más cretinos que fueran, y además estaba algo sorprendida porque el rubio le haya hecho caso con eso del silencio.

― Vengo a descargar mi enojo y viene y justamente aparece ella, genial - escuchó como pensaba el rubio y se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle porque estaba enojado. Al fin y al cabo ¿a ella que le importaba? y de paso se daría cuenta que le leía los pensamientos, y no se iba a arriesgar a que el rubio le viera como una fenómeno.

Unos minutos más en silencio, tanto como de pensamientos como de habla y la castaña no pudo soportarlo más

― Oye Malfoy - le llamó aún sin abrir sus ojos pero sabiendo que el chico le miraba. - ¿Por qué...ya no me llamas más sangre sucia? - preguntó y al escuchar los pensamientos confundidos del rubio se apresuró a explicar. - Es decir, no me quejo, lo prefiero así, es sólo que ...es raro.

― Si tanto te extraña puedo hacerlo de nuevo si así lo deseas - le advirtió con algo de burla y la castaña bufó pero sonrío ligeramente ya que le había hecho gracia.

― No gracias, paso - musitó sarcástica. - Sólo...es curiosidad, y no respondiste mi pregunta - le recordó y escuchó como el chico suspiraba.

― Porque no me interesa la sangre maldita sea - escuchó y se obligó a abrir los ojos para comprobar si aquello había sido parte de sus pensamientos o si lo había expresado en voz alta, pero al juzgar por su expresión pensativa se dio cuenta que aun no había respondido, y se retorció las manos algo impaciente, bien, ya sabía la respuesta verdadera pero quería saber que le decía el chico.

― ¿Y bien? - presionó luego de unos segundos de silencio desesperantes.

― ¿No eras tú la que buscabas silencio? - preguntó y al ver como la chica asentía continuó - ¿entonces por qué me buscas conversación? - preguntó y la chica se sintió enrojecer.

― No te estoy buscando conversación - le dijo.

― Si, claro Granger porque estoy seguro que esa pregunta no te deja dormir por las noches - dijo burlón y la castaña suspiró dándose cuenta que el slytherin tenía razón, por extraño que sonara eso, la verdad es que si le estaba buscando tema de conversación al rubio, y lo más estupido de todo aquello era las razones por las que lo hacía, no sólo por que el silencio era tan incomodo que no se veía capaz de soportarlo, sino porque una parte, muy pequeña, de ella, esperaba que el chico en un momento dado de la conversación le felicitara por su día.

Que ridículo - pensó enojada consigo misma.

― Bueno si no quieres responder no lo hagas - dijo ya enojada y esperando que de una vez por todas aquel maldito deseo se acabara y así podría irse de aquel lugar y abandonar a Malfoy, aunque bien podría hacerlo él, y al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, lo cual le llenaba de curiosidad a la chica, había demasiadas cosas sobre ese chico que le inspiraban curiosidad a Hermione.

El silencio del chico fue suficiente como para suponer que no iba a obtener respuesta y rodó los ojos volviendo a sumirse en silencio, ya no le buscaría más conversación, y se mordería la lengua para asegurarse de ello si era necesario.

― No se que diantres hace Granger acá, encerrada en el baño de Myrtle con un mortífago, el día de su cumpleaños, menudos amigos debe de tener que ni capaces de distraerla son - pensó el rubio y la castaña le miró sorprendida agradeciendo que el chico tenía sus ojos cerrados.

¿Es decir que si recuerda mi cumpleaños? - pensó algo confundida y algo alegre, aunque no estaba segura del porque de lo ultimo. Sonrío un poco por la ultima parte de sus pensamientos, definitivamente tenía razón, sus amigos estaban siendo un fraude ese día, no habían ni siquiera intentado distraerla y quizá por eso ahorita ella se encontraba allí. Al fin y al cabo si estuviese con sus amigos, la distracción le hubiera servido de ayuda para no gastar su tiempo en pedir los fulanos deseos y nada de aquello hubiera sucedido.

¿Y por qué demonios no me dice nada sobre ello? - pensó ahora cabreada. Sabía que no eran los mejores amigos, ni siquiera podían llevar una conversación por la paz sin insultos o gritos o comentarios sarcásticos de por medio, pero muchos que ni en su vida le habían hablado le había felicitado aquel día. Frustrada decidió que era mejor irse de allí cuanto antes sino terminaría preguntándole un montón de cosas.

Se levantó del suelo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que había notado sus movimientos y se dispuso a marcharse pero la voz del rubio la detuvo.

― ¿Ya te aburriste Granger? - cuestionó divertido y la castaña rodó los ojos.

― Si claro porque estar encerrada en el baño de Myrtle con una persona que no es capaz de responder mis preguntas y que lo único que sabe hacer es llevarme la contraria en todo es a la mar de divertido - comentó sarcástica y vio como el rubio fruncía el ceño.

― Que yo sepa no soy el único que pone de su parte para llevar la contraría, tú también lo haces - le recordó y la castaña bajo un poco la mirada sabiendo que aquello era cierto.

― Bueno no importa, adios - se despidió pero nuevamente el rubio le detuvo.

― Me aburrí de tratarte mal - le dijo y la chica le miró confundida preguntándose a que venía aquello pero al ver como el rubio volvía a cerrar los ojos y se ponía más cómodo se dio cuenta que aquella era la respuesta a su anterior pregunta y sonrío sin que el lo pudiera ver. Sonrío feliz por dos motivos.

El primero era que al fin su deseo se había acabado, no había vuelto a escuchar uno sólo de los pensamientos del rubio, y el segundo porque aquello que había dicho ponía un fin a sus disputas semanales, podrían verse sin tener que buscar comentarios crueles e hirientes para el otro, aunque tampoco es que aspirara que de un día para otro fueran los mejores amigos, pero aquello le ponía, inexplicablemente muy alegre.

Con esos pensamientos se dispuso a ir a su habitación a leer un poco el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, no descansaría hasta saber que demonios era Celeste.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno chicas espero les haya encantado tanto como a mi este capítulo.<em>

_De verdad amo hacer encuentros entre esos dos :D_

_Se que muchas esperaban que Malfoy dijera que le quería o algo así en sus pensamientos, pero si lo hacía sería muy aburrido y la trama se iría a la basura. Así que ..no._

_Bueno me costara actualizar de ahora en adelante ya que empezaré colegio y tendré los horarios más apretados, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar tan pronto como pueda. _

_Un adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

_― !HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A HARRY PARA QUE ESTÉ TRAS TUS HUESOS? - exclamó una pelirroja totalmente cabreada. _

_― ¿Problemas en el paraíso Granger? - se burló el rubio y la castaña le fulminó con la mirada para luego fruncir el ceño._

_¿Cómo es que el rubio no parecía hipnotizado con ella, como el resto de los demás?. _


End file.
